


Roses in December

by Libitina



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Guest Stars, Minor Character Death, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say your whole life flashes before your eyes. Only it's not his life. It can't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses in December

**Author's Note:**

> I am always fascinated when the same actor gets to play different characters in the same universe.
> 
> Spoilers: The Defiant One (SGA, season 1) and New Ground (SG-1, season 3)

They say your whole life flashes before your eyes. Only it's not his life. It can't be.

Gall remembers Teal'c, a man he's only read about through old mission reports. He remembers the wonder of seeing him open and vulnerable -- and so shockingly alien.

Teal'c's shirt was all rucked up around his neck, not even his arms through the sleeves. His face was pale, his eyes dark and burning in their blindness.

But what Gall remembers most is the way Teal'c's hand was stretched all the way down his belly. At first he thought it was inside Teal'c's pants...but then he realized it was inside his stomach. Stroking. Stroking something.

It was just one long day stretching toward night, but they couldn't rush the healing process, and Teal'c needed so much.

Gall remembers Doctor Jackson, who came to the Antarctic base -- but this was a younger Doctor Jackson. This Daniel put an arm around his shoulders and told him that he could be Daniel's assistant.

Daniel settled him in a workroom with his own computer terminal and responsibilities. He remembers Daniel coming in with tea and leaning forward on the desk between them, looking at him like he was the most fascinating person ever to exist.

And Gall remembers Daniel apologizing to him, calling him Nyan as he told Gall it was a good thing, an opportunity. An opportunity for which he felt the need to apologize.

Men in blue suits led him to an airplane. From the private landing strip, they went to a hospital. When he woke up, he was issued papers, a name, an identity, and a job. He always wondered what he had been doing at such a small, isolated technical college when the papers he published were getting him invited to conferences around the world.

He always wondered why his memories of his wife, dead years ago in a car accident, had stared back at him with dark, sightless eyes. He thought it was the horror of the memory -- instead, it was the truest part.

**Author's Note:**

> Note the first: "God gave us memory so that we might have roses in December." -- J. M. Barrie
> 
> SGA_flashfic Earthside challenge
> 
> Note the second: seriously, lots of thanks to z_rayne, who twisted my arm a little into writing it and then put in the hard work of watching my tenses, pronouns, and other dangly bits.


End file.
